A Farm
by Katsura-Tenshi
Summary: It's a farm like any farm in the wide world. A farm that contains: a barn, farm animals and other stuff you find in farms. But do you think that this farm is the best? -hopefully.
1. Preview: Mornin!

Katsura (me): Being in my Grandpa's farm doing nothing other than faking laughter at the adults' old jocks made this idea pop into my mind. :D

Nonomi: Finally! No GOs :DD

Katsura: That'd be hard since like in every episode a new character bumps in…xD

Nonomi: So…what is this about?

Katsura: You could say like the 80s except there's technology like TV and cars and- you get the picture ^^

Nonomi: Continue…

Katsura: And in this fic IE characters doesn't play soccer (They don't even know it xD)

IE cast: WHAT?

Katsura: What? do you want like to play soccer while picking carrots? HA?

IE cast:…That would be so…difficult.

Katsura: And I need OCs for the story! So feel free to submit ^-^

Nonomi: But here's the preview first!

* * *

><p><span>Preview: Mornin'!<span>

Inazuma Town is a small town which is like a green land. Whenever you turn your head, you have to see a tree, and if you didn't…feel free to educate that to the Inazuma Town's president who's living in an old red house, unknown. And don't expect people over there to stand still and stare at air…NO, because everybody in there have to work no matter if it's Saturday, no matter if it's summer, _no matter what._

The houses in Inazuma Town are different from other houses in other countries. Way too different. It's almost 2012 but for them…it's like 1812. But some people use technical devices like television and stuff…but televisions are for extremely rich people only. If you stepped in a normal house, you'd see: a mini radio, a mini television with a receiver that has 20 channels. (As technical devices only, of course) Oh, forgot to tell you that people there don't sleep with their parents, because parents are busy in other countries…or that what children says. So children sleep with their friends…in an old wooded-house.

And how the day starts in Inazuma Town? It starts during the sun rise… with the _wake-up-call._

"CO CO CO COOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" Yes, without that roaster Inazuma Town would never wake up. Oh, and since the roaster is like a celebrity in Inazuma Town, they call it Roas (Do not pronounce the A or you'll end up in jail because that what they used to call the roaster when he was in high school…and he seriously doesn't like it)

The first awaken people in a home is the luckiest. Since they'll get into the bathroom first, eat their breakfast first, work first, and finish working first, and have plenty of delicious sleep at 7 pm. But the late people: they'll get into the bathroom on 7:30…and they're awake since 5:30, all the delicious food (Waffles, pan cakes, etc.) would run out, they'll arrive at the 'work spot' at 8:25 am…and that's supposed to be 7:50 am or you could say 8:00 am, and they'll finally lay in bed at 8:45 pm…and their sleep wouldn't be good since they'll wake up at 5:30 am.

Meanwhile…

A boy with brown messy hair scratched his arms high with a grin, "That was nice…" he mumbled. He noticed that everyone else in the room is still not awake. "Wake up, gentlemen!" he cheered as he succeeded in waking up his lazy friends.

The first one to remove his head off the pillow is a boy with a whitish blonde hair. He lazily rubbed his hair with sleepy eyes. "Good morning," his yawn interrupted him, "Endou…"

" morning, Gouenji…!" Endou greeted him with a cheerful grin of his. "Ready for the big day…?" he asked cheerfully.

"You mean the day where we switch doings?" Gouenji muttered under his second yawn.

"It's Monday…" The boy who's leaning on a bed beside Gouenji's teased, "You know…" he teased with the white blanket covering his whole body. Gouenji send him a glare and poked his 'invisible' shoulder which made him scream. "Ouch!" he removed the blanket and lifted his head off his pillow, "What was that for?" he snapped.

"For scoffing me off…" Gouenji smirked and poked him once more.

"Stop it!" He scolded, and received another one, "Gouenji!"

"Gooooooooooooooooooooooooood morning, Kidou…!" Endou greeted his friend and mate with the same position.

"Endou…" a voice muttered under his pillow, "Stop cheering, already!" he muttered.

"You're finally awake, Kazemaru!" Endou teased with a huge cheerful grin. "Goooooo-"

"You already greeted me, Endou." Kazemaru lied, "_As long he don't cheer that again…why my bed is beside his? Why, destiny…?"_ he removed the pillow from his head and lifted his upper body. "Morning…" he greeted them. And by them, I mean Gouenji and Kidou.

"Morning…" Both Gouenji and Kidou replied.

Suddenly, they hushed…and moved their glances at the door…

"I'm first!" Kazemaru yelled with a yawn as he jumped off his bed toward the door.

"I don't think so…" Gouenji and Kidou denied at once. They glared at each other and followed Kazemaru as fast as they could; hoping to win _that _room first.

"Guys, you're so-" Endou scoffed until a picture of…you could say un-delicious food appeared in his mind. He jumped of the bed yelling, "Outta my way!"

And so…

"It's just beginners' luck…" Kidou denied as he looked away with his red eyes, "Luck…"

"You're just jealous 'cause you didn't get into the bathroom first!" Endou's tease can clearly be heard from inside the bathroom. Kazemaru chuckled but then he smacked the door with his fist yelling:

"Endou! Hurry up or the waffles would run out!" he scolded.

"While you guys are mad…" Gouenji stammered. The two angry boys noticed that he holds his soft pillow, "I'll have a nice nap…" he smiled a sly smile and received glares from his pals. He ignored them and sat with his legs crossed and put his pillow behind his head and laid it with a relieving sigh.

"Bastard…" Kazemaru murmured and smacked the door once more, "ENDOU!"

"Hello, boys…!" A girl with a shoulder-length blue hair greeted them while swamping the ground.

"Hello…" They replied at once, even the half asleep Gouenji.

"I see that Endou-san who won the bathroom." She mocked with a giggle.

"Haruna…please…just continue swamping the dusty ground…without saying anything…" Kidou inquired with a pleasing smile.

"Why you have to tell me that every morning?" Haruna mumbled with a raised eyebrow.

"To make the situation boring…" The half asleep Gouenji replied instead of his pal, "Even more than it is now…" he continued.

* * *

><p>Nonomi: And that was the preview!<p>

Katsura: Here's the OC submission ^^

**Name: (Last, first)**

**Age:**

**Gender: (I. need. Boys.)**

**Personality: (In detail please)**

**Appearance:**

**Farm work: (Such as milking cows, picking up fruits or vegetables, taking care of animals and so on)**

**Home work: (If you're not a farmer: you could cook, swamp, sew, sort and etc)**

**Favorite vegetable and fruit: (Don't ask)**

**Favorite farm animal: (Well…;D)**

**Relationship to IE cast:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Crush: (Taken: Midorikawa Ryuuji)**

**Flaws: (I'm sorry but I won't accept you if you actually don't have any)**

Katsura: And that's it! Hope you'll submit or even like the story ^-^ NO FLAMES.

Nonomi: Please review ;)

Katsura: Till next time!


	2. Wanna Read?

Katsura (Me): Ja, finally updating! Sorry for making you wait such a long time. *Bows*

Nonomi: Okay, I'll just skip and say: She *points at Katsura* is not LEVEL-5…that's it :D

Katsura: Oh, and the previous preview has nothing with this chapter, come to think of it; every chapter isn't connected with the other (but if there was beside the chapter's title "Part I" it means that this chapter's continuation is the next chapter.

Nonomi: Please enjoy!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Wanna Read?<strong>

"The universe rocks!"

"for nerds like you maybe."

"Moons, sun, planets, stars…"

"Morons, suckers, psychos, substitution farmers…"

"all of the universe is full of them!"

"all of the universe is full of them!"

"Nanami-san, you're touching my nerves."

"I'm putting the universe in simple words, is that nerve-touching?"

You sure wonder what is happening, right? Well, last night: Hiroto caught a flu. Everyone was worried for him, so they didn't allow him to farm today. Hiroto was pretty desperate. Because without farming; what a man can do to 'entertain' himself?

He remembered the library room that wasn't used for ages, he directly ran to the library room…

_Flashback_

_Hiroto stood in front of the library's door that is settled in the hall's corner; he put his hand on the doorknob and realized that it is covered with dust, he sighed but still turned the knob and pushed the door. The room was so dusty. He looked around the room with his green eyes, he saw: the racks with the old colorful books settled on it_, _and six wooded chairs each_ _near the racks_. _He moved his gaze down and noticed a long red carpet._

_"This place is amazing…" He whispered. He turned and walked toward the racks; searching for an entertaining book._

_He found many types of books: farming books (of course), jokes books (though the jokes were totally lame), fiction books (but Hiroto is more into reality so he wasn't interested), human body books (Hiroto just found out that his human body is totally gross) and…the universe! _

_He was reading it the entire day, and now he is inspired._

_Inspired to share the information with his friends._

_Though, nobody was actually interested._

_End of Flashback_

"Why?" Hiroto casked as he stared at his green-haired friend; waving the book in front of his face.

"I'm not interested in the outside world, my friend." Midorikawa replied formally.

"How you're not interested? It's about the universe! The world outside!" Hiroto banged the book on the table before him.

"Wow, Hiroto. You're actually mad!" Midorikawa scoffed with a silly smile.

Hiroto calmed down and sighed, "Trust me. Just read it and you'll wish you have rented an apartment there."

"I'm sorry, Hiroto. I just don't like science stuff, alright?" Midorikawa stood and walked outside remembering his break just ended.

Hiroto sighed once more and sat on the wooded chair. He snapped his book open and flipped through the pages, "I read the whole book…" He sighed of boredom. "I want someone to share-"

"Here's your soup, Kiyama-kun."

Hiroto moved his gaze up and realized his friend; Hyuuga Ami, placing a bowl of soup in front of him with a spoon. He grinned, "Ami-chaaan!"

Ami looked down to him with a confused expression, "Y-yes?"

"Do you like EARTH?"

"Umm…of course I do. It is where I live." She smiled sweetly.

"Do you like SUN?"

"Sun…?" She looked up thoughtfully then she looked down, "I do, since it's my hero." She chuckled.

Hiroto was confused at first, but then he remembered that Ami is simply terrified of the dark, and sunlight is the only _daring _thing to rip the darkness. He sweat dropped but then shook it off and continued, "How about MOOOOOOON?"

"Moon?" She crossed her arms and looked down thoughtfully, "Moon, moon, moon…" then she snapped her fingers when she figured the answer, "It's the only thing that brightens in the dark without money!"

Hiroto stood immediately and reached his arm revealing the book, "Then read THIS."

Ami gazed at the book's cover, "Discover the Universe with Bob." She read it loudly with a tune of confusion.

"I don't know who the heck is Bob either. But I advice to read this, Ami-chan!" He grinned a huge grin that reminded Ami of a certain brown-haired guy.

After thinking twice, she smiled, "Alrigh-"

"HYUUGA AMI WE NEED YOU!" A voice (or rather voices) yelled from the kitchen. Ami gasped and immediately bowed.

"Sorry, Kiyama-kun. But I must go before senpai gets mad." She apologized as she ran back to the kitchen.

Hiroto stood there; still the grin in his face, "…maybe later." He muttered and sat back. He grabbed the spoon and put it in front of his face as he stared at his reflection.

_Hiroto imagined himself wearing the astronaut's suit and is flowing on top of the moon. His breathing could be clearly heard. He flowed and flowed while holding Japan's flag; he hit the ground with the flag's column and grinned proudly._

_"Finally! After three weeks of travelling through space, I arrived to the moon!" He cheered, "ME, Kiyama Hiroto, is the first man landing on top of the cold rock named moon!"_

Hiroto drooled as he imagined how famous he'll be.

"Oi, Hiroto-kun. There's a fly swimming on the surface of your tomato soup."

Hiroto realized himself; he blinked twice and quickly looked ahead and saw Machado Leticia wiping the table with a wet cloth. Then he remembered the fly, he looked down at his soup and saw nothing. "There are no flies."

"I know." Leticia grinned as she rubbed her black smooth hair, "I just wanted to check if you're not talking to a spoon again."

Hiroto blushed from embarrassment, "I-I didn't sleep well that night."

"Really? 'Cause I remember that you slept at…five?" She shrugged.

"I-I-" He gazed down and remembered the book, he smiled, "Do you want to read something?"

"Okay!"

Hiroto handed her the book. She flipped through the pages…then realized something, "Is this a science book?"

"Yes."

"Oh." She flipped through the pages again then she smiled a weak smile, "Sorry…I don't like science books." She returned the book, "Thanks anyway." She walked back to the kitchen.

Hiroto sighed and stared at the book, "Why nobody ever likes you?" He talked to the book, "You're really nice and I like you-…" Hiroto felt that someone is staring at him. He looked up and saw Yamiki Mikomi with her eyebrow twitching. "Yamiki-san!" He greeted her –trying to let her forget the conversation between him and the book-, "What are you doing in here?"

"I have five minutes break." She answered as she sat on the chair before Hiroto and threw her arms on the table. She noticed the book, so she asked, "What're you reading?"

Hiroto instantly held the book in front of her face and said, "IT'S A REALLY ENJOYABLE BOOK. READ IT."

Mikomi looked at the red-head with a 'really'? green eyes. Hiroto nodded, "Yes."

She sighed, "Alright." She grabbed the book and flipped through its pages. She stopped. "This is a science book…?" She asked without moving her gaze off the book.

"Yes!" Hiroto nodded and grinned.

"Oh." Mikomi stood and slammed the book on the table, "Break's over." She turned and walked outside leaving Hiroto confused.

He laughed nervously, _"Yamiki-san sure hates science…" _he stared at the soup.

"You are very bored, aren't you…?" He heard a familiar voice offering. He moved his gaze and spotted Nagumo Kyukku walking toward the dining table. She sat on the chair before Hiroto.

"Let me guess…break?"

"What do ya think?"

Hiroto sweat dropped, and then he remembered that Kyukku actually likes space and such. "Nee, Nagumo-senpai, do you like the outside world?" He asked just to make sure.

"You mean space?" She placed both of her arms behind her head and said carelessly with her eyes closed, "Sort of."

"Then try and read this book!"

"I'm not in the mood of reading."

"Oh."

…

…

"My wish is to travel to the moon as the first man to land on it!" Hiroto said.

Kyukku opened an eye, she snickered slightly, she closed her yellow eye and said, "Hiroto, Hiroto, Hiroto…"

He titled his head as confusion. She put her arms back on top of the table and opened her yellow eyes, "There were so many people who landed on the moon. So on your trip…you'll see pretty a lot flags."

Hiroto blinked twice.

_"Finally! After three weeks of travelling through space, I arrived to the moon!" He cheered, "ME, Kiyama Hiroto, is the first man landing on top of this cold rock named moon!"_

…

_He realized something._

…

_He turned around and saw a lot I say A LOT of national flags:_

_America, Korea, Pakistan, China, Emirates, Malaysia, France, Australia, Qatar, Italy, Iran, India, British, and even BurgerKing's mark was there!_

…

_"ME, Kiyama Hiroto, the fifty seventh man landing on this piece of rock!"_

…

"Still I'll land on moon." Hiroto replied positively.

"Just wanted to inform you." She sang with a smirk as she stood and walked outside.

Hiroto sighed and stared down at the soup, _"I better eat that before it'll end up as a fly's pool."_

Later (On dinner; 7:23)

The farmers gathered around the long dining table and are chatting/laughing/blah. The home-workers are 'serving' the dinner and will sit after they serve everyone. Dinner was simple; white rise, a slice of well cooked meat, and vegetables.

"Uh, looking delicious!" Endou cheered as he rubbed both his hands. Aki –who served him- smiled slightly.

"Nothing new, huh…" Kazemaru –who's beside Endou- sighed of frustration.

Hitokage Chiharu –the one in front of him- looked at him with her hazel eyes and giggled, "What do you want?"

"Maybe some stakes and mash potatoes…?"

"Yeah, yeah…" She laughed –fake- with her black ponytail swinging, "Keep dreamin'." She moved her plate aside slowly…

Kazemaru sighed; he moved his gaze to Chiharu's plate and gasped, "Wait a minute…!" He pointed at her plate, "Why do you have stakes and mash potatoes?" He yelled.

"I'm special~" She sang as she wiggled her index finger.

"Chiharu-chan, don't forget our deal~" Haruna's arm waved from _far away_, "Tomorrow, you'll cook and I rest!"

Kazemaru looked back at the frozen Chiharu, "Very special."

The dark aura disappeared as Chiharu grinned, "At least I'm eating something new." The blue-haired ignored her and tried not to show his jealousness, though, every second he glimpse at the black-haired girl's plate.

Chiharu realized that. She smirked slightly, stuffed her fork into the mashed potatoes and slowly ate it. "Mmmm…!"

Kazemaru's right eyebrow twitched, but he ignored her.

"Mmmmm…!"

Ignoring her.

"M-m-m-m-mmmm!"

Ignoring her.

"Oh, Kazemaru can you pass me the salt-"

"That's it! I can't take it anymore!" Kazemaru stood and grabbed Chiharu's plate and dashed to nowhere.

"Hey! That's my dinner!" Chiharu yelled as she chased the blue-haired hungry guy.

Hiroto sighed. "Hiroto, this is the sixth time you sigh. What the lemon tree is wrong with you?" Mikomi asked as she crossed her arms.

"I- I don't know why you guys hate science. It's the most inspiring thing in the world." He explained.

"Most inspiring thing in the world?" Mikomi said as she let out a 'pfft' but then she shook it off and said, "I know someone who'd be interested in your space stuff."

"Who?"

"Hakuro…I guess."

"Hakuro-kun admires the outside world?"

"Someone called my name?"

Hiroto looked ahead and realized that Hakuro is sitting next to the person before him, "Ah, Hakuro-kun. Do you want to read something?"

"Sure." Hakuro grabbed the book and snapped it open. The one beside him –Kukai Yuuma- wiggled his head to read, too.

"This is amazing." Yuuma said while putting his glasses on.

"I know, right?" Hiroto smiled; finally someone who appreciate reading his book.

Hakuro gasped, "Wow! Jupiter has 63 moons…!"

"Pluto is a dwarf planet?"

"There are stars that are even huger than the sun!"

"A day in Venus is 243 days on Earth!"

Yuuma and Hakuro looked at each other with an 'O' shaped mouth and then they looked back at the book.

"Glad that you liked it." Hiroto smiled joyfully, Mikomi rolled her eyes.

"From where did you get that book anyway?" She asked the red-head.

Hiroto turned to her and answered, "The library."

She blinked twice, "We have a library?"

"It's not a big library. It's just a normal room with racks, old chairs, and a stove!" He informed her.

The brown-haired girl nodded slightly, "Aha…"

"Kazemaru, I am really hungry!" Chiharu moaned –she's still chasing him-.

"Stakes and mashed potatoes. Stakes and mashed potatoes. Stakes and mashed potatoes." He kept repeating and running.

Every time Kazemaru passes Azumi Haruka; she opens her mouth to say something but can't because he's running like a maniac. Now he passed her, "Kaze-" but it's too late. He passed her again, "I ha-" but it's too late again. He passed her again, "Do you want-" but it's too late. She sighed. And heard the one beside her gasp, and she is Kyukku.

"Azumi, how can you have stakes and mashed potatoes?" Kyukku asked her as she glared at the black-haired girl.

Haruka smiled sweetly, "A reward for picking up fresh fruits and not only me, even Tanaka-chan."

Kyukku nodded slowly; she grabbed her simple plate and said, "Trade me."

Haruka blinked, "Huh-"

"Trade. Me. Now."

"Oh…I…" Actually, Haruka would've switched plates with Kyukku…but she wanted to switch it with Kazemaru. But then she remembered; the food will freeze if nobody eats it now. She smiled to Kyukku, "Okay…!"

The red-haired girl grabbed Haruka's plate and handed her hers, "You're welcome."

Haruka turned confused; did she thank her? Wait, she is the one who should've thanked her. But Haruka didn't mind that much; she smiled simply as she looked at her plate.

"Kiyama-kun, can you hand me the salt?" Tanaka asked the red-haired boy –she's beside Mikomi-.

"Of course." Hiroto reached his arm and grabbed the salt and handed it to the black-haired girl.

"Thanks." She smiled.

Mikomi realized something, "Why didn't you just ask me? I am right beside you, you know."

Tanaka blinked twice, "Eh-" She looked away, "I- You'll be angry by then. I mean, you'll say 'You have your on hands' so I didn't risk." She lied but Mikomi didn't feel that.

"Good thing you know that." The brown-haired girl threw her arm on Tanaka's shoulder and patted it.

Tanaka laughed nervously as sweat rolled down her cheek, "Y-yeah…!"

Bed time (7:10)

Hiroto lied on his bed with his book between his hands. The book is open and he is reading with a smile on his face.

Midorikawa turned his head to Hiroto as he sat on his bed –that is pretty close to Hiroto's-, he sighed, "You're still reading that book, aren't you?"

"Huh?" Hiroto moved his gaze to the green-haired farmer, "Actually, I switched to mathematics."

Midorikawa blinked as sweat rolled down his cheek, "H-ha…?"

"Wanna read?"

Midorikawa stared at Hiroto with wide eyes, but then he lied on his bed and covered himself with the blanket, "Good night."

Hiroto stared at hm with a confused expression, but then he shrugged it off and continued reading the 'Let's Discover Mathematics with Lesley!' book.

**End!**

* * *

><p>Katsura: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, minna!<p>

Nonomi: Thank you for reading!

Katsura: See you next time and please review!


	3. Deliver This

Katsura: WHOAH, thank you for the reviews, guys! I was really happy that you liked the previous chapter! And I will be again if you liked this one, too!

Nonomi: Blah blah blah Inazuma Eleven. Now, let's go on with the chap!

Katsura: ENJOY!

Enjoy! (again…)

* * *

><p><strong>Deliver This<strong>

"HUFF!" Chiharu huffed for the 34th time as she reached her arm up and pulled the 18th orange. She wondered why she picks up oranges and her job is taking care of little animals. She turned her head to Tanaka –who's picking up apples from the near tree- and asked, "Nee, Tanaka-chan. Why the heck I'm picking up oranges? Am I supposed to be with Ruby or any other stupid animal?"

Tanaka turned her head with a weak smile and smiled nervously, "You sure hate it."

Chiharu raised an eyebrow, "Wasn't obvious?"

Tanaka sighed loudly as she stepped down the wooded ladder, "Didn't you hear Boss Kazemaru-kun?"

Yeah.

Every week there's a new boss who commands/reminds/scolds the farmers, though, he/she still works. This week's boss is Kazemaru Ichirouta.

Kazemaru's voice fill Chiharu's mind with a dramatic eco, _"There are farms that need fresh fruits. Since we're their friends, we'll give them some of ours. I want all of you to pick up fruits. Only fruits."_

Chiharu huffed once more and pulled another orange, "Then why _he's _not working? Isn't he supposed to be working, too?" Tanaka held the basket of apples and looked up to Chiharu and shrugged simply with a smile. Chiharu squeezed the orange in her hand angrily and you could hear the orange 'screaming' S.O.S.

Meanwhile

"London's bridge is falling down…" Katsura sang as she pulled a lemon.

"We understand it's falling already…!" Mikomi yelled as she pulled a lemon from the other side of the lemon tree.

"Well, do you have other classical songs?" Katsura questioned lazily as she dropped the lemon to the basket.

…

"London's bridge is falling down?" Haruka suggested as she stared at the lemon she's holding.

Mikomi face-palmed, _"Haruka sure forgets…"_

Katsura shrugged, "London's bridge is falling down…"

Kyukku grabbed a lemon and smirked. With a black chuck; she drew a creepy face on the lemon. She snickered as she dropped it down into her basket with the other faced lemons. _"Nobody commands me and gets nothing." _She snickered once more as she grabbed a lemon and is ready to draw a face until she felt that someone is staring at her. She turned her head and caught Gouenji –who's working on the near tree- staring at her with a sweat drop.

She grinned as she showed him the lemon with its brand new mustache. Gouenji's sweat drop fell even downer (?).

Meanwhile

**"CUT!" **Haruna cheered as she 'stabbed' the onion to halves; ignoring the tears. The rest –Ami, Aki, and Fuyuka- chuckled as they wiped their tears.

Tanaka entered the kitchen with the heavy basket between her arms; she put it down and wiped her forehead, "It's heavy~!" she looked up and saw the girls staring at her with tearful eyes. Her eyes got wide, "Eeeeeeeh?" she rushed to Aki. "A-Aki-chan's crying!" She rushed to Fuyuka, "Fuyuka-chan, too!" she rushed behind Ami, "Ami-cha-…well, it's not a very shocking surprise…" she rushed to Haruna, "And Haruna-chan!"

She slapped her cheeks, "Why are you crying? Are you hurt? What? **WHAT HAPPENED?" **

The girls looked at each other…then laughed hard. Tanaka turned blank…but then she got it, "Ahaaaaaaaa." She smirked and crossed her arms which made the home workers low down, "What's so funny?"

…

"Hahahahahaha!" Haruna was the first one to release her laugh, Aki couldn't lock it so she laughed, Fuyuka and Ami giggled.

A red vain popped on Tanaka's head…_"Oh, I know I was stupid. But I am not. __When you cut an onion, you break cells, releasing their contents. Amino acid sulfoxides form sulfenic acids. Enzymes that were kept separate now are free to mix with the sulfenic acids to produce-…that's so boooooooooooring! Good thing I'm not brainy in public." _Tanaka shook it off and looked blank again.

While the girls kept laughing; Aki realized what the basket contents…aren't apples. Well, they're apples but not exactly; they were still yellow. Not yellow like yellow apples. Aki sighed, Tanaka didn't pick up fresh apples.

A While Later

My poor Tanaka…she had to pick up 55 apples…again.

Meanwhile

"Jeez!" Midorikawa shouted as he dropped the mango into the basket.

"Midorikawa, this is the ninth time you jeez. Will you just keep your mouth shut?" Kidou groaned as he glared at him behind his circle-framed glasses. (A/N: Yeah, he doesn't wear goggles in this fic ;D).

"How'll you expect me to shut my mouth if Boss isn't working, too?" Midorikawa explained with an annoyed tune.

"Who said Kazemaru-kun isn't working? He's inside busy with the farm's files…!" Yuuma replied as he dropped a mango into the basket.

Meanwhile

It's true. Kazemaru is sitting in the Boss's office with files on top of the table. But…

"Halaloooooooooooooya…!" Kazemaru sang as he used the upside down empty cup as the microphone.

He didn't bother the files much.

"Thank you, San Diego!"

Back to the Mango Pickers

Midorikawa –after a long thought- nodded in agreement, "Maybe you're right." Yuuma smiled brightly.

"Good, I almost finished!" Endou grinned.

Kidou peeked down at Endou's basket, "Endou, half of your mangos aren't fresh."

Endou tilted his head, "What do you mean?"

Kidou sighed, "Green mangos aren't fresh-"

"Who said? Green mangos are the best!" A voice disagreed with Kidou. All of the mango pickers –Endou, Kidou, Midorikawa, Yuuma and Gouenji (who said nothing)- turned and saw a blond guy smirking. The blond guy is wearing grey suspenders and white striped shirt under it, with boots that reach his knees, also a straw hat.

…

Yuuma was the first one to break the silence, "Umm…hello-"

"Who the heck are you?" Kidou questioned him.

The blond guy fell (in an anime style) but then he stood and introduced himself, "I'm Afuro Terumi."

…

"Hi, Afro!" Endou waved his hand excitingly.

Afuro's right eyebrow twitched, "Not Afro. Afu-"

"What do you want?" Midorikawa interrupted him –not in purpose-.

Afuro sighed and ignored the Afro name, "It's look like you don't know me."

"Yes…" Gouenji replied slowly, "That's why we asked you 'who the heck are you'."

Afuro crossed his arms, "I am here because my delivery was late."

"Your delivery?" Kidou repeated with confusion…until he remembered that Kogure, Kabeyama and Tachimukai's job was to deliver the fruits…but where the heck are they doing now? "Y-you're from which farm, exactly?"

"Zeus." Afuro answered.

"Zeus…" Endou and Midorikawa looked at each other. "Zeus…"

"Yes, Zeus. You may know us for our-"

"For your British accent?" Yuuma 'answered'. Afuro nodded.

"Yes. And it seems that our fruit delivery is late two hours." He explained.

"They're sure patient…" Midorikawa whispered to Yuuma who nodded in agreement.

"Kinda reminds me of someone…" Yuuma replied.

Somewhere in the cottage

Hakuro is waiting for Aki in front of the bathroom. He sure needs to use it. He also wondered why Aki toke 10 minutes there…but then he shook it off instantly after realizing that it's a 'girl thing'.

"Sorry for making you wait, Murasaki-kun! But can you wait 5 more minutes?" Aki's voice was heard from the other side of the door.

Although Hakuro guts will explode if he didn't pee…he didn't mind Aki doing her thing, "Sure!"

What a beautiful and patient person. Just why the world isn't full of his kind…?

Back to the Mango pickers

"Shouldn't you talk to Boss Kazemaru?" Gouenji asked him.

"Boss Kazemaru? You mean he's your boss?" Afuro put a hand on his hip, "Huh…wasn't it Hiro something?"

All of them turned away with a 'ugh'. Why?

_Flashback_

_"Hiroto…I don't want to read." Endou groaned with a red book between his hands._

_"You should improve your farming; and reading is the key." Hiroto replied._

_"But…what about the others?" Kogure asked in an annoyed tune._

_"Seven, seven. That's much easier than all of you reading at once." Hiroto answered, "Besides, there aren't many books…"_

_"But what does Mars has to do with plants?" Kabeyama asked._

_"Kabeyama-kun…" Hiroto walked to him and TRIED to put his arm around his shoulder, "Mars is like Earth's twin…-"_

_"But Mars is brown," Kabeyama pointed at Mars' picture in the book, "and Earth is blue and green." _

_"I didn't say identical twin, my friend." Hiroto stated. Kabeyama nodded thoughtfully with an 'aaaaah'._

_End of Flashback_

Meanwhile (In a road)

Kogure, Kabeyama and Tachimukai walked across the road carrying heavy baskets of oranges, mangos and apples. Actually, Kabeyama is carrying them; Kogure is leading the guys with the map, Tachimukai is staring around thoughtfully.

"Guys, please…" Kabeyama whined and whined but Kogure ignored him, Tachimukai didn't hear him because of his loud humming.

Tachimukai realized something, "Kogure-kun, didn't you realize that we walked for an hour already?"

"So?" Kogure said without taking his gaze off the map and his feet off the ground.

"We didn't deliver anything." The brown-haired farmer said.

"Huh." Kogure paused as he stopped walking and looked ahead. "I guess you're right."

"Give me that." Tachimukai grabbed the map and read it, "What the…?" Tachimukai glanced at the blue-haired short farmer with a lame expression. He turned the map automatically.

"Oh…" Kogure said slowly, "That's explains why the letters were upside down."

Tachimukai looked back at the map and gasped, "Gosh, we are far away from Zeus farm!"

"And it's almost sun set…!" Kogure continued.

"That means one thing…" Tachimukai said in a brave tune.

"…Sit and eat lunch?" Kabeyama suggested.

Tachimukai shook his head, "To run and run and run and run nonstop until we arrive to Zeus so we won't get punished by the busy Boss Kazemaru-san!"

Meanwhile

Kazemaru listened to a baseball match over the radio while clutching a pillow –he used it for his nap-.

_"!"_

Kazemaru jumped, "**YEEEEEEEEEEEEES!"** He danced the victory dance, "**TAKE THAT BLACK FLAMINGOS!"**

Yeah, Boss Kazemaru is waaaaaaaaaaaaaay too busy for you.

Back to the delivery guys

"The last one who arrives there is Stan the donkey!" Kogure yelled as he raced.

"Oh, no you don't!" Tachimukai raced along with him.

"Kogure-kun, Tachimukai-kun, wait for me!" Kabeyama yelled but no use. He followed them…but they were quite fast.

Meanwhile

As Chiharu picked an orange, she realized that the sun is already setting down and realized that nobody is picking fruits anymore. She mouthed, "No!" She doesn't want to miss dinner so she picked oranges fast and dropped them; some of them fell in the grass not the basket.

After she finished, she climbed down the wooded ladder quickly but her foot accidently slipped…

She gasped as she felt her body falling until someone held her from the back. Chiharu –who's eyes were shut- opened them gently and gasped softly.

"Lady, you should be careful while climbing down the ladder." He informed her as he held her arms tightly.

She blinked twice and instantly stood and faced him, he was Afuro, "Yeah," she nodded as she rubbed her right arm, "thanks."

Afuro noticed that, "D-did I hurt you-"

"No, no…" Chiharu shook her head, "I just rub my right arm whenever I'm nervous." She said with a slight smile.

The blond farmer nodded, and then he remembered he didn't introduce himself, "My name is Afuro Terumi." He toke his straw hat off and bowed, "Pleasured to meet you."

The black-haired girl blushed slightly from the pleasure and from embarrassment. Why? Because she isn't wearing a dress, she's wearing a short overall with an orange shirt under it and white knee-length boots.

Afuro realized that. He giggled and stood properly and reached his arm to shake it with hers. Chiharu –after a long thought- smiled and shook hands with him, "I'm Chiharu. Hitokage Chiharu."

Meanwhile

"Finally, you brought the fruits!" Hera yelled as he grabbed a basket from Kabeyama. It appeared really heavy, so he had trouble carrying it.

"Why you're late?" Demete asked with his arms crossed.

"We're not late. You're the one who's late." Kogure replied.

Demete's eyes got narrowed, "W-wha-"

"Just ignore him and help me!" Hera yelled. Demete turned to him and carried the basket too.

"Wonder why he's wearing a silver helmet…" Kabeyama whispered to Kogure, "Do you think it's from steel?"

"Well, let's try." Kogure smirked, grabbed an apple from the other basket and threw it at Demete's head.

BRRRRR! (Vibration sound)

…

"Kabeyama-san did it!"

Meanwhile

"'Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are!" Kazemaru sang as he checked the files. What? He's bored he must entertain himself!...other than farming because that's SOOO last week.

Suddenly, someone knocked the door, "Boss Kazemaru-senpai?"

Kazemaru was startled; he even jumped. But then he settled down and tried to look busy. "Come in." He said with a businessman's tune.

The doorknob was turned and the one who stepped in was Ami. She was carrying a dish of rice, meat and salad. "I thought that you might be busy to eat with us on the table…so I brought your dinner here."

"Yeah, yeah!" Kazemaru realized himself so he instantly cleared his throat and repeated, "Yes. I'm very busy I can't talk to you right now."

"O-Okay." Ami replied.

Silence

"Ami, place the dish beside the files." Kazemaru commanded her after a long silence.

Ami instantly walked over the desk and placed it and bowed, "Have a good dinner…!" She said with a smile as she walked out the room.

After Ami was out of view, Kazemaru instantly sighed loudly and threw his arms in the air until…

Ami entered the room and apologized because she forgot to give him the spoon and fork –Kazemaru returned to his busy position-, "Bye!" She waved her hand and stalked out the room.

…

10 seconds later

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kazemaru sighed loudly and threw his arms in the air.

Meanwhile (In the kitchen)

The home workers were checking the fruits if they were rot, not fresh etc. Fuyuka noticed her given lemons had…faces? She instantly dropped it on the ground and squalled, "The lemon has a face!"

Aki and Haruna turned and looked at her with confusion, "H-huh?"

"It has a face!" The purple-haired girl squalled once more.

Haruna kneeled down and grabbed the lemon, "Hmm…" Haruna wiped it; its mouth's corner 'disappeared'. A dark vein popped on Haruna's head, "Kogure-kun…" she whispered.

"Haruna-chan?" Aki called her. The blue-haired girl stood and showed it to Fuyuka.

"It's a prank…by Kogure-kun." She explained as a dark aura covered her forehead.

Fuyuka was relieved; she sighed, "Good…!" She turned and with an apologizing smile, "I'm sorry for troubling you."

"No. You're not the one who should be sorry." Haruna replied. Aki and Fuyuka looked at her. "**KOGURE-KUN!" **Aki and Fuyuka stepped back with sweat rolling down their cheek.

Ami entered through the swinging door with her thumb pointing behind, "Kogure-kun is outside for the next baskets."

"But there's still one basket left." Aki told her.

"Who cares? I'll go and give Kogure-kun some lessons!" Haruna said loudly as she dashed out the kitchen.

Suddenly, Hakuro dashed in, "I heard shouts! Is there something wrong?" He asked loudly. But it appears that nothing's happening…no thieve trying to steal the baskets…or a dog stealing hotdogs…or a mouse having a walk around the kitchen…or Tobitaka kicking the chairs due for boredom…or Hijikata carrying the oven to prove he's strong…

"Don't worry, Hakuro-kun. Nothing's wro-" Fuyuka was interrupted by a terrified Ami.

"That lemon has a mustache like Kudou-sensei's!"

Meanwhile

"You don't really need to carry the basket." Chiharu convinced the blond farmer, but her refused and continued carrying it for her.

"Besides, you can't carry it. You're too weak." He added.

"I'm not weak!" She argued with her hands clinching.

Afuro's eyes widen, "So that's your true self?"

"Huh?" She realized herself; she turned and looked away, "Yeah. Got a problem?"

"There's…a huge difference between you now and you two minutes ago." Afuro explained. The black-haired girl put a hand on her hip and faced him.

"Good for you to know that." She replied. But then she giggled when she realized the farmer's expression, "No. I'm not that mean!" She smiled, "Sorry if I bothered you minutes ago."

"No, it's fine." Afuro shook his head, "It's good to know your true personality."

"Hey, don't think I'm a bastard because I am not!" She looked away, "Well, it depends…"

"Yo, dorks! Get your feet moving!" A voice shouted. Both of them turned their heads and saw a red-haired girl away waving her arm…it was Kyukku.

"Oh no, it's Kyukku-senpai." Chiharu mumbled; she grabbed the basket from the blond farmer and rushed to the cottage. She waved her arm up high and said without looking behind, "Thank you, Afro-kun!"

Afuro smiled slightly…until he realized what she named him, "It's Afuro not Afro for God's sake!"

**End!**

* * *

><p>Katsura: So how was it? Hope you enjoyed it!<p>

Nonomi: Sorry for the spelling and the grammar mistakes!

Katsura: And did anyone notice Natsumi isn't around? Well, you'll know why and which role she'll play in the next chapter!

Nonomi: Poor Kogure…he'll be punished not Kyukku. But I doubt that Haruna would do such thing to Kyukku…

Katsura:…Thank you for reading, minna! And please review! Take care!


	4. Health Authority & Inception: Part I

Katsura: Hello everyone! Thank you for the lovely reviews, I love you all!

Nonomi: Is your name Level-5?

Katsura: …Noooope…?

Nonomi: Then I have bad news for you, you don't own Inazuma Eleven.

Katsura: …

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Health Authority &amp; Inception (Part I) <strong>

It's 6:30 am. Everyone's eating their breakfast except for Tobitaka…but they didn't bother him much. They're also chatting about the farm stuff and such.

"Ruby needs a walk or else she'll become fat! Midorikawa you own the black horse then why you don't care about it?" Katsura asked the green-haired loudly.

"Hey, I walked her two days ago! If she wants to lose weight, then let her on a diet." Midorikawa replied as he sipped from his cup.

"No wonder she doesn't like you." Katsura mumbled as she looked away. Midorikawa glared at her.

"How do you know if she likes you or not?" Hiroto questioned her.

"Well, there are some signs." Midorikawa answered instead; ignoring the orange-haired girl's groans.

"Sign 1: She'd spit on your shoes."

"…Okay…"

"Sign 2: She would kick you in the butt whenever you turn your back at her."

"…Fine…"

"Sign 3: When you're on top of her, she'd jump like a bull until you fall on the mud."

"…Go on."

"Sign 4: When you hand her carrots she'd bight your hand not the carrots."

"…Ouch."

"Sign 5: She'd make the horse laugh if you were embarrassed."

"…That's it?"

"Sign 6: If you and she were in a walk, she would run away but she'll come back after your hard search."

"…And?"

"Last but not least, Sign 7: When you walk her back to the stable and she and the other horses were neighing…just know that they're saying gossip about you."

"…Whoah."

"I know, right?"

"Did she do that to you?" Hiroto asked him.

"Actually, he's the one who did that." Kazemaru chimed in.

"No bosses allowed." Katsura narrowed her eyes at the blue-haired.

"I'm not the boss anymore. This week's boss is Tobitaka." He informed. Katsura nodded slowly. Kazemaru looked away and muttered, "It's not like I didn't enjoy it…"

"Wait a minute, you said Midorikawa-kun was the one who did those actions?" Hiroto recalled, Midorikawa gasped dramatically.

"I did that to Ruby? Pretty little liar." Midorikawa glared at Kazemaru who returned the glare.

"How come you did that to Ruby?" Hiroto asked the green-haired loudly.

"Oi, Hiroto! You're defending Ruby and you don't even know her?" Midorikawa 'questioned'. Hiroto tilted his head.

"W-well…"

"Believe me, when you meet her you'll wish you didn't." Midorikawa whispered but the blue-haired guy and orange-haired girl heard him.

"Midorikawa!" They both shouted at once.

**"Guys!" **Tobitaka suddenly entered the room which made every one silence…but Ami.

"Tobitaka-senpai!" Ami grabbed a plate, walked over him and handed it to him, "Your breakfast…!"

Tobitaka looked down at her and stared…

…

… (Cough! Cough!)

…

Tobitaka threw the plate away and yelled, "This ain't the right time for breakfast!" Ami blinked lots of blinks (Locking the tears). He turned to the breakfasters –who by the way is still eating-, "Stop eating and listen to me!"

But they didn't.

"Hey, Kidou, can you hand me the salt?"

"Kogure-kun, don't make noise while sipping the soup!"

"How do I look?"

"Can you believe that Hammy the pig puked on my new boots?"

"Where are my glasses?"

"Why are my eggs so spicy?"

"Didn't you hear? Gravity is for losers!"

"Endou-kun, don't screw up science!"

**"!" **

At that one shout: all of them kept their mouth locked; don't know where the key is. But who shouted? The voice was too girly to be Tobitaka's…they turned their heads and BAM! It was Ami. Their jaws dropped.

"Boss wants to say something." She said sweetly.

"Thank you!" He thanked her loudly and then turned to the 'babies'. "Listen up, babies; today the health authority will incept this farm."

At Toitaka's statement; everyone gasped/fainted/jaws reached the Earth's center. "You're telling us this now?" Mikomi questioned angrily.

"I just read the letter they sent us." The purple-haired explained with the letter in his right hand.

"Give me that!" Kidou grabbed the letter and read it:

_Dear Raimon Farm,_

_We're the Health Authority and Inceptions will incept your farm today. We'll arrive at noon._

_We wish the farm is clean and bacteria-free so we won't close it. Also, we wish the food will be clean because we will incept it, also._

_Sincerely, Health Authority and Inceptions_

"That's lame." Kidou groaned as he threw the letter on the table.

"Bacteria-free? How could we do that? There are animals, so of course there are bacteria!" Kyukku yelled as she hit her fist on the table.

"So we have to clean the whole farm?" Tachimukai questioned hoping the answer is no.

"Apparently." Gouenji replied. All of them sighed except Leticia.

"Don't be sad! Get up you lazy butts!" She yelled, "The farm won't clean itself, you know! So let's get cleaning!" She cheered as she raised her right arm up.

…

"I agree with Leticia-san. We shouldn't just stay and wait for them!" Toramaru agreed and threw his arm in the arm.

"Toramaru, you agree with everything." Kidou muttered.

"You're right!" Endou cheered, "Okay, minna, let's doooooooooo it!"

…

"If you didn't do it, no steaks for dinner." Aki threatened.

"**HAI!" **They all cheered.

Meanwhile (In Hokkaido)

"Your farm is super clean- _**achoo!**_ You deserve money for this!" Raimon Souchirou commended a silver haired boy.

"Thanks." He smiled as he rubbed his cottoned hat.

"Okay, here you go." The man's daughter handed the farmer a certificate. She turned to her father with a red nose, "Now, let's go."

The man laughed nervously, "Sorry if Natsumi bothered you by her 'let's go'."

The boy sweat dropped, "N-no, I understand."

"It was very nice to be here, Fubuki-kun." Souchirou shook hands with the boy named Fubuki who smiled.

"You could drink with us co-" The silver-haired boy was interrupted by Natsumi.

"Maybe next time." She faked a smile. She grabbed her father's arm and said while grinning, "Now, let's go." She dragged him to the car and WHOOSH (Drove away).

Fubuki was the whole time waving his arm as a goodbye until they were out of view. "I wonder who's next…" He thought loudly as he rubbed his nose and entered the cottage.

Back to the Raimon farm

"Clean up! Clean up! Everybody everywhere! Clean up! Clean up-" Kogure sang as he wiggled his fingers until Kyukku interrupted his concert.

"How about YOU cleaning up?"

"Nah, too cool for that."

…

…

…

"Fine."

Soon, everyone except the home workers worked on cleaning the farm and tidies it. As Gouenji sprayed with the raspberry-scented spray (?) he accidently sprayed some on Mikomi's face, "Oops! Sorry." He apologized and continued spraying like nothing happened.

Mikomi froze. Completely froze. Haruka accidently bumped to her, she turned and apologized until she realized that Mikomi didn't move a muscle, "Umm, Mikomi-chan?"

"The spray. What's the spray?" The brown-haired girl asked stunned.

Haruka slightly got nervous, "C-Cecelia's Raspberries."

"Raspberries?"

"Y-yes."

"Oh…" Mikomi suddenly slapped rather than put her hands on her cheeks, "Raspberries!"

Haruka raised her eyebrows in surprise, "S-so?"

"I guess you don't know…" Mikomi removed her hands from her cheeks and put it on the black-haired girl's shoulder, "**I'm allergic to raspberries!" **she pointed at a small pimple that is on her right cheek.

Haruka shrugged slightly, "It's _only _a pimple, what's the deal with that?"

Mikomi's eyes turned wide open which made the black-haired tremble, "Oh, that's just the start. Soon, my face will be full of pimples and that's because of…" she turned her head to the platinum guy –who's giving her his back and spraying randomly-, "Gouenji Shuuya!" she rushed to him and jumped above him.

"What the sweet corns?" He snapped as he turned his head. Mikomi was wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his waist, "What are you doing?" He asked coldly.

"Because of you, I'll be distorted for the next three days!"

"W-what are you talking-" But he couldn't continue his sentence because the brown-haired girl practically stifled him. "E-e-eeeh!" He turned his head to Kidou –who's brushing the ground with the broom-, "Kidou, do something!"

But Kidou was busy humming 'I Wanna Be a Millionaire'.

Meanwhile

Inside of the stable: Midorikawa, Hiroto, Katsura, Yuuma and Hakuro were cleaning or/and arranging it. Also, there were five horses watching them from their stables or what the farmers call: Hedrooms (Mixture between Horse and bedroom).

Hiroto was staring at the black horse, Ruby. And you could say that Ruby is staring back, too. "Oi, Hiroto, can you stop freaking out the animal and get back to work?" Midorikawa questioned a bit annoyed as he placed the hay aside with the help of Hakuro.

"I've already tried that, Midorikawa-kun, and it's useless." Hakuro told him as he patted the green-haired's shoulder which made him sigh desperately.

Hiroto stood in front of Ruby with his eyes meeting hers, "So, Ruby…" he started as if he was inquiring her, "_some_ farmers are complaining from your behavior."

She narrowed her black eyes at him and muttered a neigh.

Hiroto walked right and left with his arms behind his back (As if he was thinking), "Any comments?"

Ruby now neighed loudly and started to move around. Hiroto nods his head slowly with an 'aha' everytime she neighs (As if he's understanding her).

Katsura's right eye twitched, "First astronomer, now psychiatrist?"

Yuuma chimed in as he crossed his arms, "Hiroto-kun suuuuuuuuuuure have many goals in life." He turned his head to Katsura, "From where did you bring these long words?"

"Whatever, let's go back to work." Katsura said as she continued removing Brownies' (A brown horse) dirty horseshoe…but it's hard since the horse can't stop moving, "Oh, don't move!" she scolded but the point didn't reach him, "What kind of shoes are those?"

Yuuma sighed as he pressed his contractor fork in the hay, "It looks like the horses can't eat without leaving a mess…"

Meanwhile (In a car)

"Father, when will we arrive?" Natsumi asked her father.

"Just fifteen minutes." He replied.

"You said that sixteen minutes ago." Natsumi crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

…

…

"You're counting?"

Back to the farm

"So, is everything is set?" Tobitaka asked the farmers.

"Yes/yup/aha/what do you think/sí!" Was the replays.

"But what about the food?" Kabeyama asked loudly.

Chiharu raised her arm, "I'll go and check!" She raced to the kitchen and once she entered she coughed hard because of…of vapor? "W-" she coughed, "What the-" she coughed once again.

"Oh, Chiharu-san, you're…you're here!" Haruna greeted her while grinning (As if she's trying to hide the dish).

"Yeah, I am here. But what's up with the vapor?" Chiharu groaned as she covered her nose and mouth, she turned her head, "Is anybody smoking?"

"No!"

"Then…what's with the vapor?" The black-haired girl realized that all the home-workers (Aki, Haruna, Ami, and Fuyuka) are somehow covering something, "Umm…are you covering something?"

"Covering? Pfft, no!" Aki faked a laugh, "Why would we do that?"

That made Chiharu even more suspicious.

"Yeah," Ami giggled nervously, "Why would we cover the turkey dish?"

Click!

Chiharu figured, "What?" she squeezed herself between them to peek. She gasped, "What the lemon tree happened to the turkey?" She exclaimed.

Well, the turkey isn't a turkey anymore; the meat is burnt and the only 'eatable' thing is…its skeleton (At least for the animals?). "Oh, it's my entire fault!" Ami conceded as she covered her face with her hands and began to sob. Fuyuka tapped her shoulder comforting her.

The black-haired raised her eyebrow and waited for the explanation. Aki sighed and started explaining, "She forgot to turn off the oven until 30 minutes after the specific timing."

Chiharu's jaw dropped but then she face-palmed with a dark aura. She turned and walked out the kitchen slowly away from the drama behind her.

When she arrived, the farmers had their eyes on her. She gulped as she faked a happy face, "…We're doomed!"

Meanwhile

"Okay, five more minutes and we're there!" Souchirou cheered with a grin.

"And I barely believe it…" Natsumi whispered as she looked at the trees from the window beside her.

Back to the farmers

Despite the fact that when Chiharu told everyone about their dinner, they kept cleaning even harder to make up that one. But hey, at least they'll have green salad for dinner!

"Hurry up!" Tobitaka emphasized as he clapped his hands.

Leticia remembered something, "Did anyone check the chickens?"

…

God. Just, oh god.

"I'll go and check!" Kyukku declared as she headed to the chickens home with Yuuma following her.

"I'll go, too!" He noted.

Once the red-head opened the door, her jaw dropped from the sight, "Holly molly!" when Yuuma arrived behind her, he was pretty shocked too.

It was a mess. Literally, a mess. Feathers are flying/already landed and the chickens can't stop freaking out. "Were coyotes hanging out around, just what the green pea happened?" Kyukku exclaimed.

Yuuma stepped in, "Probably someone forgot to feed them." He believed as he tried avoiding any of the mad chickens.

"Aren't they supposed to be tired out not the opposite?" Kyukku commented who's already stepping in and waving away the feathers…and somehow the chickens.

Yuuma turned to her and shrugged with a weak smile. "Anyway, we should settle them before it's too late."

"Genius!" Kyukku commended sarcastically. As she walked ahead, she felt that she stepped on something. She looked down and turned her foot to see yolk sticking on her shoe, "Just great."

And then…

"We're here!" Souchirou declared as he walked out the car, and so did his daughter.

"They're here!" Kogure pointed out the window (Practically, at the car).

Kurimatsu –who passed him- paused and looked along with him, "What's that?" (He meant the car)

"Some kind of a wagon…?" Kogure replied with his head tilted.

"Future people these days…" Kurimatsu shook his head slowly.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

><p>Katsura: Hope you enjoyed this chap, and the continuation is in the next chapter!<p>

Nonomi: Sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes.

Katsura: Thanks for reading, and please review!


End file.
